A conventional battery testing apparatus is configured to test the electrochemical property of batteries, such as lithium-ion battery, air battery. However, the conventional battery testing apparatus has many elements, which make the battery testing apparatus larger and thicker. Therefore the conventional battery testing apparatus is not easy to assemble or disassemble. Further, it is inconvenient to use the battery testing apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a battery testing apparatus which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.